The Final Battle
by DudeManShoot
Summary: When Inuyasha and Kagome return to the feudal era they think everything is going fine, but little do they know who is negotiating together. This is my first FanFic Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Well, I do believe it is time for me to write my first story folks.**

**Inuyasha: Feh, you're story sucks already..I can tell by reading the first word.**

**Kagome: Inuyasha...the first word is my name..**

**Inuyasha: Uh...**

**Kagome: SIT BOY!**

**Inuyasha: What! NO! falls**

**Me: Yea...anyways...I don't own any of the characters...sadly...HOPE YOU ENJOY! D**

**Chapter 1: The morning She'd never forget.**

Kagome yawned heavily as she sat on the edge of her bed recently having woken up. She stretched her arms out as she stood up in her room and looked around happy to have been able to sleep in her cushioned bed again. She let out another small yawn as she brushed her hands against her pajama pants and made her way to her closet wondering what she should wear for that day. She scanned the clothes that were contained in her closet before grabbing a pair of faded blue jeans and a yellow short sleeve shirt. She then made her way over to her dresser and chose a pair of matching undergarments before heading off towards the wash room to have a shower.

She hung her clothes on a rack directly above the towel rack and turned on the shower, putting her hand out to test the temperature of the water. She adjusted the knobs to the temperature she wanted before undressing and stepping into the warm shower. She sat under the water for a moment happy to be able to take a clean shower inside an actual tub. After a while of washing over spots again and again, she was finally satisfied with feeling clean and cut off the water. She stepped out of the tub and dried herself off with a smile as she slipped into her clothes.

"Well good morning Kagome." She was greeted by her mother as she entered the kitchen.

"Hmm, oh! good morning mom." Kagome replied with a bright smile. She made her way over to the table and sat down as she looked at all the delicious breakfast foods her mother had laid out for them. She explained to her mother how everything looked so good before beginning to put some of the food on her plate.

"You eat up Kagome. You'll be going off again soon won't you?" mother asked as she set down another basket of biscuits as the others had already been consumed.

"Yes, I will as soon as Inuyasha shows up we'll be on our way." Kagome answered her mother as she spread butter on one of her biscuits and take a bite of the warm morsel.

Suddenly Kagome heard some footsteps behind her along with someone clearing their throat before turning around to see Inuyasha staring down at her with his golden eyes. She looked at him dumbfounded as she finished chewing up and swallowing the rest of her biscuit.

"What's with that look?" Inuyasha asked harshly as he crossed his arms continuing to look down at her. "Are you almost done here so we can go?" He asked another question quickly without allowing her to answer the one before.

Kagome swallowed and stared at him a moment as if she was searching for an answer. "What do you mean what's with that look, and can't you wait until I finish eating to rush me out of here? I haven't even packed anything yet." Kagome answered both of his questions at once with a bit of a glare towards him as she took a bite of what looked to be something foreign to Inuyasha's eyes.

"Well come on woman hurry up so we can go and catch up with Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara." Inuyasha snapped back at her as he took a step back and leaned against the counter behind him. He turned his attention back to Kagome to see a smirk across her face as she looked down at her plate. "What's the smirk for?" He asked as he uncrossed his arms and looked at her with a cocked brow.

"Hmph…Sit boy." She said calmly as she took another bite of the foreign food.

"HUH! WHAT! WAIT! WHAT DID I….." He began but was stopped as he fell face first into the ground below him. He lay there for a moment grumbling something into the wooden floor. He looked up at her after a while and glared up at her before sitting up against the counter and crossing his arms looking off in the other direction.

"That'll teach you." Kagome said softly as she stared down at her plate.

"Aww, come on Kagome. Don't be so mean to Inuyasha." Kagome's little brother Sota finally spoke up. "It's not his fault he's jerk."

"What! WHY YOU LITTLE!" Inuyasha yelled as he stood up and began making his way towards Sota.

"Inuyasha….don't make me say it again." Kagome threatened him as she turned to look towards him.

"Hmph, whatever, just hurry up." Inuyasha grumbled as he paced around becoming very tired of waiting.

Soon enough Kagome had finished her food and was about to get up. She thanked her mother for the food and scooted out of her chair heading up to her room with Inuyasha tagging along behind her. She entered her room without knowing that Inuyasha had been following her and began taking off her shirt. After she had taken it off she heard a slight grunt sound behind her and turned around to see Inuyasha staring at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Um..yea...updating again...because I can...**

**Kagome: God Inuyasha you pervert!**

**Inuyasha: WHAT! NO!**

**Me:...yea...I don't own them...not so sure I want to right now...anyways...thanks for reading. **

**Chapter 2**

"Eh, err, THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Inuyasha screamed as a sweat drop formed on his forehead.

"YOU PERVERT!" Kagome screamed as she grabbed a brush and threw it at Inuyasha's head.

Inuyasha quickly ducked the brush while covering his head once he was about to gloat about how bad an aim she was. When he looked up he saw a lamp coming straight for him, not having enough time to dodge the lamp he was hit over the head. Only a loud crash could be heard as Inuyasha fell to the ground unconscious.

"Um…Inuyasha….Oh god…I think I knocked him out." Kagome said as she stood over Inuyasha's unconscious body.

"Is everything ok up there Kagome?" Her mother's voice came calling from the bottom of the stairs.

"Uh, yea, everything's fine." She answered still looking down at Inuyasha's body.

"Inuyasha do you want me to make anything special before you go back." Her mom asked as she was already cooking things for Kagome.

Kagome began to look around before lowering her voice. "Uh, no I'm fine." She answered as she got up and dragged his body into her room laying him beside her bed.

"Ok then, I'll make the usual then." Her mother answered one last time.

Kagome listened as her mothers footsteps grew faint in the direction of the kitchen. She sighed with relief that her mother had actually bought her impersonation. She quickly made her way over to her closet and taking out her usual school girl uniform, the mini green skirt with the white, green, and red top.

Kagome changed into her clothes and walked back over to Inuyasha's body. _'Boy I really hit him hard, he's still out.'_ She thought to herself as she went into the restroom and filled a small cup with water. She walked back to her room and spilled it on Inuyasha's face hoping it would wake him up.

Inuyasha sat up very quickly almost hitting Kagome as he did. "Huh? What?" He said as he looked around and rubbed his head where the lamp had hit him. Inuyasha's attention was suddenly directed towards Kagome and he stopped rubbing his head bringing his arm down to rest on it. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" he lunged the question at her.

"What? WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT DID I DO THAT FOR! YOU WERE SPYING ON ME!" She yelled back at him pointing her finger in his face.

"I WAS NOT! I WAS ONLY FOLLOWING YOU TO MAKE SURE YOU WOULD HURRY UP AND PACK SO WE COULD GO!" He screamed as he pointed at her empty bag.

"Well, I told you I was going to go pack…so you shouldn't have followed me." Kagome answered him calmly.

"Well, now you can pack." Inuyasha said as he stood up and walked out of her room leaving Kagome kneeling on the ground by herself.

Kagome heard voices downstairs that belonged to Inuyasha and her other family members. She stood up and sighed before walking over to her bag and packing all of her things. She walked around her room picking up things she would need while she was in the feudal era and stuffed them in her backpack.

Kagome wandered around her room for a bit after she was done packing to make sure she had gotten everything she would need. She zipped up her bag when she was satisfied and began to make her way downstairs. She began thinking to herself about things like what excuse they should use this time for her being absent this time. When she finally got downstairs the first thing she saw was Inuyasha rubbing Buyo's stomach and making strange sounds. She laughed a little which caused him to turn around.

"Err um, you ready now?" Inuyasha asked as he snapped up from petting Buyo and looked at Kagome.

"Yea, let's go." Kagome said as she, Inuyasha, and her family walked over to the Higurashi Shrine to go to the feudal era. They were all discussing possible excuses and Kagome continued to reject all of them. Finally she accepted one before her mother handed Kagome all of the food she had just made for them. Inuyasha was the first to jump in the well and go to the feudal era.

"So, we're going with the rare stomach flue?" Kagome's grandfather asked as he crossed his arms and looked at her.

"Yeah, sure." Kagome shrugged before waving goodbye to her family and jumping down the well. When she first appeared in the feudal era bone eaters well she looked up to see the last sign of Inuyasha's foot leaving the well. She sighed and began to climb up the vine on the side of the well to make it to the top. She suddenly heard a familiar voice ask if she needed help and looked up to see Inuyasha holding out his hand to help her out of the well. She smiled up at him before grabbing his hand and stepping out of the well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Yea...another update, thank you for the reviews...they really help me and cause me to want to update earlier. **

**Inuyasha: Yea..you're cool...you got two reviews.**

**Koga: Hey...when do I show up?**

**Sango: I don't know...but i'm in this chapter! D**

**Me:...yea...you are...anyways...don't own them. **

**Chapter 3**

"Welcome back Kagome, it's good to see you again." Sango was the first one to welcome Kagome back with a light hug.

"Yes, it was a bit of a longer trip you took back home this time." Miroku stated as he walked over to her and Sango.

"YAY KAGOME! I missed you!" Shippo said as he crawled up her body and sat upon her shoulder.

"Thank you Sango, it's nice to see you too, and I'm sorry it took so long to get back Miroku I had a lot of things to catch up on. I missed you too Shippo." She said as she returned the hug on Sango and patted Shippo's head and pet Kirara's head with her index finger.

"Can we get going now? Sheesh you can all talk while we travel." Inuyasha said as he began to walk down a dirt road away from the group.

"Come on guys I guess we should go now." Kagome said as she began mumbling something to Sango about making Inuyasha 'sit' back in her time. Sango laughed lightly at this and told Kagome that he deserved it.

Inuyasha growled a bit to himself as he knew what they were talking about. His ears twitched as he listened to the two girl's converse about him. He sighed and closed his eyes as he continued walking. When he opened his eyes after a few minutes a tree was about 2 inches in front of him. Suddenly everyone heard a loud bang and looked over to see Inuyasha on the ground beside a tree and Shippo standing over him looking with a blank stare.

"What happened here?" Miroku asked as he looked down at Inuyasha whose eyes were two black swirls.

"He had is eyes closed and ran into a tree." Shippo answered as he looked up to Miroku.

"Well, I suppose we wait until he is conscious again." Sango said as she leaned against the tree he had ran into.

"Yea, I suppose so." Miroku said as he extended his hand and began to rub Sango's butt.

"Miroku……YOU PERVERTED MONK!" Sango screamed as she brought up her Hiraikotsu above Miroku's head.

"NOW SANGO DON'T DO ANYTHING TOO RASH!" Miroku screamed back as he waved his hands at her hoping to convince her not to hit him.

"OH THIS ISN'T RASH!" Sango said as she hit Miroku on the top of the head.

"UGH!" Miroku fell backwards in the grass and his eyes formed the same black swirls that were in Inuyasha's eyes.

"Well, looks like we have to wait on both of them now." Kagome said as she sat down beside one of the trees and began handing some food to Shippo and Sango.

After a long while of sitting down and eating many different forms of food that Kagome's mother had made for them. Kirara meowed when she saw movement coming from Inuyasha to inform the others that he was coming back to the world. Sango and Kagome were the first to make there way over to Inuyasha as Shippo had fallen asleep beside the tree. Inuyasha sat up and looked towards Kagome and Sango while rubbing his head.

"What happened?" He asked curious to know why he was lying on the ground and his head was hurting.

"Well, you ran into a tree." Kagome said bluntly to answer Inuyasha's question.

"What happened to him?" Inuyasha asked as he pointed at Miroku who was still lying on the ground unconscious.

"Well, um…he touched Sango's butt and…" Kagome began as she knew that would be enough for Inuyasha to know what happened.

"Oh, ok, never mind I know what happened." Inuyasha said as he stood up and looked down at Miroku. "So, I guess we're waiting on him then." Inuyasha said as he walked over to the tree Shippo was sleeping against and sat down crossing his arms.

Kagome and Sango followed Inuyasha and stood up beside the tree as Sango sighed and awaited Miroku to come back to the real world. Sango looked over and soon found that Inuyasha had joined Shippo and had fallen asleep. She herself was feeling quite sleepy as she was there, she was unsure why, but she could have sworn she smelled something in the air that was not normal.

After another long time of waiting Miroku had finally woken up and made his way slowly over to the others. He held his head where Sango had hit him and stayed somewhat a distance away from her not wanting to be hit again. He looked down at Inuyasha and Shippo seeing they were asleep.

"Should we wake them up?" Miroku asked as he looked up to Sango playing with Kirara.

"Yeah, I guess so." Kagome answered as she saw Sango somewhat not paying attention to either of them.

"Inuyasha, come on, wake up, we need to get going." Miroku said hoping to wake up Inuyasha but unable to get him awake.

"Inuyasha, sit boy." Kagome said as she knew it would be the only way to get him awake. Suddenly he plunged to the ground loud enough that Shippo woke up along with him.

"What happe…oh." Shippo began to ask, but stopped as soon as he saw Inuyasha on the ground.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as he sat up and looked up to her.

"Well, if you weren't such a heavy sleeper I wouldn't have to do it." Kagome said with a smile on her face as she walked over and picked up Shippo placing him on her shoulder.

"Come on you guys, lets go." Sango stated as their sitting there was not doing anything towards there mission of finding and killing Naraku.

"Yes, Sango's right, we should get going." Miroku said as he walked up beside her and smiled.

Sango blushed and turned her head the other way with a bit of a small giggle before beginning to walk with Kirara in her arms. Miroku walked with her without noticing that the others were not yet following.

"Aww, they're so cut together." Kagome said as she put her hands together and her eyes glistened and seemed to get bigger.

"Feh, he's still a pervert no matter what you say. Now come on let's go." Inuyasha said as he took off after them.

"Sheesh Inuyasha, sometimes you can be so heartless." Kagome said as she walked beside him after Sango and Miroku.

"Inuyasha doesn't even have a heart." Shippo started. "So he's always going to be heartless." He finished looking back forward only to see Inuyasha glaring at him.

"You better keep your mouth shut before you get yourself in trouble." Inuyasha said knowing that if he did anything Kagome would sit him and he would be hurt.

"Is something burning?" Kagome asked as she sniffed the air and picked up the scent of what smelled like burning wood. "Inuyasha...do you smell that?"

"Yeah, actually I do." Inuyasha stopped walking and began to sniff the air. "It's coming in that direction." Inuyasha pointed a bit west from where they were going.

"Inuyasha! Are you smelling what I'm smelling?" Miroku and Sango were making their over back to Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo sniffing the air.

"Yeah, it's coming from over there." Inuyasha yet again pointed in the direction that he had before. He continued to sniff for a moment before beginning to walk down the path. "Wait, there's a familiar scent behind that burning smell." Inuyasha said angrily as he stopped and growled lightly.

"I sense a jewel shard in that direction also." Kagome said as she looked towards Inuyasha and then back in the direction of the jewel shard. "Come on, let's go check it out." Kagome said as she began walking off towards the shard with Shippo still on her shoulder.

"Well, this is going to be interesting." Sango said as she and Miroku began walking after Kagome.

Inuyasha growled a bit before following the others knowing who it was near the flames. "I don't want to see that stupid wolf." Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms and continued walking after the others.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me::Playing Soul Calibur 3:**

**Inuyasha: Dude, you need to be writing more of the story.**

**Me::sigh: Fine...:writes:**

**Kagome: Inuyasha, quit being a jerk, or else I'll tell him to make you die.**

**Inuyasha::growls:**

**Koga: YEA! I'M IN HERE!**

**Sango:...Why does everyone call my Hiraikotsu an Boomerang-Shaped weapon?**

**Miroku: That's because that's what it is...**

**Me:...yea...I don't own any of the characters btw...hope you enjoy this chapter..since that person up there made me write it.**

**Chapter 4:**

"It's Koga." Kagome said as she walked through some bushes and saw Koga standing in front of a large canyon wall. He turned around to see her and smiled a bit crooked showing off one of his fangs. He ran over to her and looked at the others before grabbing Kagome's hand and looking straight into her eyes.

"So you've finally come back to be mine. I knew you'd come to me sooner or later." He said as he held her hand close to his chest. Kagome's face immediately changed with a fake smile as she waited for Inuyasha to come and bud in.

"Uh, heh." Kagome couldn't think of anything to say as she stood in front of Koga.

"Hey, wolf, get your hands off of Kagome." Inuyasha said as he came through the bushes and slapped him away from Kagome.

"Uh, Well, at least now we know that it was your shards we were sensing." Kagome butted in before anything physical was going to happen and someone get hurt.

"I could have told you that and we wouldn't have had to come see this ugly wolf to begin with." Inuyasha pointed out as he aimed a finger in Koga's direction.

"What did you call me mutt?" Koga responded with a clinched fist. "You'll pay for that." Koga said as he ran up and kicked Inuyasha in the back causing him to fall to the ground.

"Why you little…" Inuyasha stood up and took out his Tetsusaiga and aimed it at Koga.

"Come on, bring it mutt." Koga yelled with a smirk as he began running towards Inuyasha again hoping to get in another kick.

"Oh yea, let's see how confident you are after you've had a taste of my windscar." Inuyasha said as eh began to bring up the Tetsusaiga for the attack.

"INUYASHA! SIT!" Kagome screamed before Inuyasha was able to let down his sword. He plunged to the ground with a loud thud as he lay there for a moment. Koga stopped and looked at Inuyasha before laughing hysterically at his poor condition.

"KAGOME! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" Inuyasha yelled as he stood up and glared at her.

"Inuyasha…do you want her to say it again?" Sango asked as she and Miroku stepped up beside Kagome.

"Yea, I don't understand why you're so stupid and yell at her when she can control you with those beeds." Shippo said as he hopped up on top of Kagome's shoulder.

"Hmph," Inuyasha turned around without a comment knowing Kagome would only make him sit.

"So what are you doing out here anyways Koga?" Kagome asked curious to know why his pack was not following him and why he was out all by himself.

"Well, I was looking for a new place to make a cave for my pack." Koga answered as he directed their attention over to the canyon wall.

"Why, did something happen do your old cave?" Miroku asked curious to know since Koga's pack had not moved from their cave for so many years.

"Naraku came for a little visit and decided to destroy the cave. Most of the wolf demons inside died…but some got out." Koga said not seeming to care that much although Kagome could tell that he did.

"Oh, how sad." Sango said as she looked directly into Koga's eyes also seeing that he cared about his pack being attacked and wanted revenge.

"Well, is there anything we can do?" Kagome asked unsure if there was anything they really could do.

"Nah, I guess I'll just go for now and find a new space for our cave. I'll catch you guys later." Koga said as her took off in his whirlwind and zoomed away out of site.

"Ok, I guess we'll see you later then." Kagome said as she waved Koga off and looked back to see Inuyasha glaring off in Koga's direction. "Oh my gosh Inuyasha when will you stop this feuding between you two?" Kagome asked as her hands formed in fists and she placed them on her hips.

"Feh, What do you mean? I'm not feuding." Inuyasha said as he turned around and walked off.

Kagome sighed and looked at him mumbling something under her breathe about him being a liar. They all continued walking along the side of the canyon that they had seen Koga looking at. Kagome was curious and began thinking to herself. _'Why would Naraku want to destroy Koga's cave? Was he really here to search for a new cave or was it something else?'_ she asked herself as she looked along the side of the cave. Suddenly she heard a growling sound and turned to face Inuyasha.

"What is it?" Kagome asked as she looked at the spot on he canyon wall that Inuyasha was looking at.

"I can sense a demon..." Inuyasha stated as he quickly slung out his tetsusaiga and began sniffing the air and looking around. "There's more then one." He paused, "Actually there are a lot." Kagome began looking around unsure of where the demons would be coming from until suddenly the ground began to shake and small rocks on the hard ground were bouncing around below them.

"I'm not sensing any strong aura's so they shouldn't be that hard to kill." Miroku said as he and Sango stood back-to-back ready for anything that the demons could throw at them. Kirara turned to her large size and growled loudly as she could see the demons coming over the top of the canyon. Shippo yelled and ran over and climbed up on Kagome's shoulder to hide from the demons.

Inuyasha smirked as he looked at all the demons and lifted the tetsusaiga high over his head. "WINDSCAR!" He yelled loudly as he brought the sword down and shot out the large blast of energy at the demons coming down, nearly whiping out all of them. Kagome took out around 4 at a time with a few of her arrows as Inuyasha did another Windscar towards the demons.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango yelled as she threw her large boomerang-shaped weapon killing off around 10 of the odd looking demons. Kirara growled yet again and jumped at many of the demons killing them. Sango caught her weapon and looked over towards Miroku who as throwing sutra's at all of the demons. "Haven't we killed these demons before?" Sango asked as she yet again threw her large weapon hoping to get the demons away from her.

"Yes I believe we have. With the last time we fought against Naraku." Miroku said as he threw off more sutra's killing off the rest that were attacking him.

"Windscar!" Inuyasha yelled one last time as he sent off a final blow of the strong energy that killed off the remainder of the demons that were coming after him. He looked over to Kagome as she shot off one last arrow killing the last two demons. "Are you guys ok?" He asked all of his comrades as he put his tetsusaiga inside it's sheath.

"Yeah I'm fine, hadn't we killed those demons once before, I felt like I have seen them before this." Kagome said as she walked over to the others with a shivering Shippo on her shoulders.

"Yeah, the last time we fought Nar..." Inuyasha stopped as he looked up into the clouds and began to growl.

"Wha...What is it?" Kagome asked as she turned around slowly and looked up along with the others and saw their foe staring down at them.

"Naraku..." Inuyasha growled as he brought out his sword ready to attack Naraku if he tried anything funny. He glared up at Naraku awaiting him to speak.

**Well, I just realized I hadn't been writing things below the chapters like the other cool people, so I want to be cool too. I hope you liked this chapter, now we actually get into the actual BAM stuff of the story..if you know what I mean..haha. Anyways..thank you for reading..and keep the reviews coming.**


End file.
